


Capgras Syndrome (Lance)

by AllTimePhan73



Series: A Brief Enquiry into Klance Disorders [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Capgras Syndrome, Delusions, Drabble, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Schizophrenia, capgras delusion, imposter syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: Capgras syndrome is a psychological condition. It's also known as "imposter syndrome" or "Capgras delusion." People who experience this syndrome will have an irrational belief that someone they know or recognise has been replaced by an imposter.





	Capgras Syndrome (Lance)

"You aren't Keith..." Lance muttered, shoving Keith back into the wall. "Leave me alone! Don't you dare come near me. You- You imposter!" Keith raised his hands into the air, eyes wide as he tried to present himself in the least threatening way possible. "What have you done with the real Keith?"

"I- I am the real Keith, Lance." Keith's eyes were shining with tears but Lance refused to believe it. He knew Keith. That wasn't Keith.

"Get out! I want Keith! Where's Keith?"

"I'm right here... Lance, please... I don't know what you're talking about." Keith's voice was wavering as he was on the verge of tears. To have someone he loved not trust him made it feel like someone had shot him right through the heart.

"Leave me alone!" Lance was screaming so loudly that another paladin had heard and had come in search of the source of the noise. Upon seeing Lance sobbing, Hunk jumped to a conclusion.

"Keith, what have you done?" He asked in a menacing tone, bending down and pulling Lance into a hug. Lance clung to him like a koala and started to sob even louder, burying his head into Hunk's shoulder. A wonderful mixture of snot and tears was drenching Hunk's shoulder but his priority was caring for his best friend.

"I didn't do anything! He just started freaking out at me! He said- he said I was an imposter!" Keith was started to sob himself and his entire body was a trembling mess. Lance didn't believe him. Lance knew he was an imposter. He was certain of it.

"I think you should leave. You're scaring him." Keith wanted to argue so that he could help Lance but chose against it, leaving the room and instantaneously collapsing against the wall. "What's going on, Lance?" Hunk whispered. He rubbed the top of Lance's arm with his hand and, after a few moments, Lance stopped hyperventilating.

"Keith's been replaced, Hunk. He isn't my Keith. I don't know who he is but I think he wants to hurt me. Do you think he's out to get me? What if he is? I want Keith. What did he do with Keith? I want him back. I want Keith. I want-"

Hunk hushed him, whispering soft words until his breathing found a regular pattern once again. "It's going to be okay, I promise you, Lance. We're going to figure this out." Lance eventually stopped crying but he didn't stop trembling. His gaze remained fixed on the door, as if he was waiting for Keith- _the real Keith_ \- to walk back in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short! I don't know much about this disorder so didn't feel I could write too much. If you have any ideas of how I could continue this, just comment them lol


End file.
